You Were Never There
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: She told herself to get a grip and move on... her mother never got her chance to tell her the whole story and she wanted to know so bad... but now... now she knew the truth. She knew she hung onto hope too much... why her life fell apart... and why he walked out of her life in the first place... but despite all, she still asked; "Why were you never there?" *Involves more then 1 OC*
1. Chapter 1

_**You Were Never There  
><strong>__**By CookieM2012**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have a question i need answered during the A/N at the end of this chapter! Please read it! And please note this story's title has been renamed.**

* * *

><p>What do you think of when you hear the next few words if people were hinting that they were invited to attend this celebration? Do you even <em>know<em> what kind of celebration I'm talking about? Maybe a few hints would help you? Just think about it quietly as I say;

_Fun, lively, reunion of close friends and family members... vows of eternal love..._

OK, OK, maybe the last one gave the whole game away, and I MAY have given too many to you... but you assume a wedding right? Well, this story takes place a few years after the legendary battle of Lord Shen... at a the wedding reception... a very important wedding reception... the wedding of Master Viper, and her husband, Weimin **(Meaning; Peoples Hero)**. Weimin was a King Cobra. Sounds like a scary guy right? Well, wrong! Despite his mixture of tan, and dark brown scales and his his big rain-forest like eyes, and fangs that were huge, that he made sure when talking to, or near kids, he had them put safely away. The two met when Viper went to visit her family, with Tigress who was tagging along to keep Viper company on the trip, and was eager to met her friend's parents again. At dinner with her family one night, Weimin came in to give her father a report on what was going on in the village near-by... until their eyes locked for the first time... a friendship developed... and then an unknown feeling grew within both creatures... when it was revealed... love began to bloom...

To where they were now, standing at the altar, surrounded by their loved ones, ready to tie the knot within _minutes_. She smiled at her husband-in-a-few-moments-to-be as the preacher spoke prayer and praises, but to her, his words felt like they were echoing from _miles _away. Their vows were over and done with, and now, all she wanted was to hear the famous, well known words; 'I do' coming from both their lips... and then she and Weimin could spend their lives together forever, as husband and wife. She looked behind her, where her maid of honour; Master Tigress, gave her an encouraging smile.

She was wearing a white kimono with along draping sleeves, but not long enough to cover her paws, that showed her own wedding band. There was a black trim done delicately into the pattern of the shadows of blossoms dancing in the wind, giving everyone that same feeling as if the gentle breeze interrupted the serenity that surrounded them. Her carefully outlined eyes showed the snake she was doing well, and was looking beautiful as always. She smiled before turning to find Po, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis, standing by many of Weimin's other men, were giving her the same look... and a tiny grin was sighted by someone new to us reading this section, but well known to Viper. Beside Po, shirtless, and in black pants with a black and gold belt to match, was a five year old cub named Koi, who had white fur, black panda patches, along with one brown eye, and a green eye... this was the son of Master Tigress and Po, who got married 5 years ago, when they found out Tigress was carrying their son... and wasn't _that _a day for everyone to remember... poor, poor Po... he never knew what Shifu had for him when his gigantic ears got the news from the both of them... Po wasn't able to walk for an entire week after they told Shifu about how long it was since their... 'encounter'...

But that didn't matter now in Viper's book, even if the aftermath of the happening. All she wanted was to make sure her day was perfect, and made it stay that way. She saw Weimin gazing at her lovingly. She could see why; she was wearing a red and white rose crown, that was attached to a veil that trailed along the ground, and cover her face, and she had a white satin bow, the pretty part exposing from the back of her neck, studded with diamonds. Her eyes were carefully outlined with makeup too, and caused her eyes to look sharper, and larger in size.

"You look beautiful," she heard him say quietly, only for her to hear. Looking down bashfully, she blushed and said; "Thank you..."

"And now," the preacher said loudly. "Do you Master Viper, sworn protector of the Valley, take Weimin as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in wealth and in poverty, for better and for worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Viper said softly. She felt the tears coming... but they couldn't let it happen now! _The moment was nearly there!_

"And do you Weimin Dao, take Viper as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in wealth and in poverty, for better and for worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

Silence filled the air like a ghost. Everyone leaned in to hear what he would say... but it was a wonder they couldn't hear how loud and how fast Viper's heart was going... but then it slowed down when a smile came across his face.

"I do." He finally said, and it nearly made her heart screech to a dangerous halt, and looked at everyone else as they sent back a smile. Koi gave a small grin. Despite being only five, he knew what the words meant by, but he looked up at his father and asked if those words meant the two were married, and smiled happily when Po gave him a reassuring nod, and that the priest also said words that would tell they were officially married.

"By the power infested in me," said the preacher as he raised his arms up to the sky. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He smiled at Weimin. "You may kiss the bride."

Weimin didn't have to move, because Viper, in the best way to describe it, _flew _at him, and kissed him tenderly as they heard the whole valley clap and cheer for them. Koi clapped too, giggling as Po covered his eyes.

"Papa!" He scolded, before giggling helplessly again as he hopped up and down and left to right to see the romantic scene, but his fathers palm followed each way he dodged just so he could see a snitch of anything. "Lemme see! Lemme see!"

"Not til you're at _least _45." Po stated.

_"Papa!" _Koi was starting to sound annoyed. "I'm a big boy now, I have to learn these things sooner or later!"

Po was surprised by this remark... then just smile as he allowed his son to finally look. That kid was surely going turn out like his mother, he thought... but then gave a small chuckle when Koi gagged and shut his eyes after watching about five seconds of the whole thing, complaining to his father why he allowed him to see 'little' moment.

* * *

><p>Apart from the ceremony, the next biggest highlight of their special day was the after party. It was now the evening, despite the moon that was now risen to its highest point in the Sapphire skies above them, the party was lively and still in full swing. There was music, sparklers lightening up every inch of darkness around them, lanterns glowing brightly over everyone, streamers dancing in mid air, children singing and dancing, and plenty of food was seen all over the place. Viper and Weimin were talking to everyone who came towards them with prayers of hope they live a long, healthy, and happy life together as a married couple. Crane was admiring the beautiful scenery, trying to get a good stretch of space to paint a memorable painting, as Monkey and Mantis had an eating contest. As for Po and Tigress, they were watching their Koi playing chase with the other children of the valley with caution, calling out to him things to make sure he, or any other child didn't get hurt.<p>

Soon, after about ten minutes, the newly-weds finally got away from everyone, and walked to the food table, piled high with delicious food, and they were starving because of their eventful day. Weimin grinned when he spotted the food she was picking out.

"Well well, well," he said. "Looks like _someone _is hungry."

Viper looked down at her plate, and blushed, making Weimin laugh cheerfully. "Nothin' to be embarrassed about! I like a woman with a good appetite."

"Oh you!" She scolded, before giggling quietly. Weimin smiled as the two looked into each others eyes lovingly, before giving each other a small kiss. It would of lasted longer if Crane didn't call them over to their table so they eat and cut their cake together. They went over, with a random villager helping them with their dishes, and ate with their friends. While chatting, Koi started stating that he wanted to get married one day, when he meets his future wife, he would treat her like a Empress, and his future children like princes and princesses... just because he saw Weimin treat Viper the same way, and his dad with his mom.

"Is that so?" Tigress smiled evilly as she settled him on her lap.

"Yep!" Koi confirmed.

"Well you also know that means a whole lot of _smooching_," Po added, making loads of kiss noises while he was at it. Suddenly, Koi's cheerful grin turned to a look of disgust.

_"Yuck! Dad!" _He gagged. "No way!"

"_Yes _way!" Said Po. "Like this!" And Tigress started kissing her sons cheek mockingly, making the smooch sound loud and obvious. This made Koi gag again and started squirming instantly.

"Yuck, yuck, _yuck! _Stop mom!" Moaned Koi. "Save it for dad!"

Everyone found this reaction really funny, and began laughing, soon to be joined by the young cub.

"Will do!" Replied Po, giving his wife a quick, cheeky kiss on the lips, making Koi giggle before getting his eyes covered by his uncle Monkey.

"No need to see this kid," Monkey said. Koi looked up at him and gave him the thumbs up. "Good call," he said, remembering what happened to him when his dad allowed him see Viper and Weimin kiss.

"Very good call," Weimin chuckled. "Keep out of relationships til your bigger boy."

"Okey Dokey uncle Wei-my!" Said Koi, only to put everyone into peels of laughter, before his mother correcting him on how to say _Weimin. _It continued til the cake arrived, and after it was cut, they gave Koi a big slice, before being scolded by Tigress.

"He's going to be up all night now," she said, but she smiled jokingly as she was handed some. She looked over to the middle of all the tables, "I think its time for the couples first dance."

"Yes!" Viper smiled. "Come on Weimin!" They slithered to the wide open space between all tables, that were arranged around the circle, so everyone could watch the couple do their first dance. They were now standing in the center, and as the music began to play in a soft, diegetic, classic Chinese work, and they began to waltz around, eyes never leaving their gazes as all watched. Koi watched in awe, never seeing anything like it before. Po and Tigress watched silently, their heads close, smiling as it reminded them of their special day. Monkey and Mantis rocked side to side in time with the music, eyes closed. Crane was asked to try and get a picture of some sort by Viper, so, he suddenly got paints and brushes out of nowhere, and began to sketch the best and the most professional way he could.

As they danced with all eyes on them, Weimin looked at his bride with a smile.

"Your very light on your tail." He teased, making her giggle.

"You're not so bad yourself my love," she teased back.

Weimin and Viper smiled, before looking up. A little stark of light flew across the sky.

"Look!" Weimin gasped. "A shooting star!"

"Make a wish!" said Viper. "Before anyone else."

"I can't," he smiled. "I have everything I ever wanted, I don't have anything else to wish for... you wish for something..."

Viper thought about it. "Well..." she said. "There is... _one _thing..."

"What is it?" Weimin said eagerly. "I'll make sure whatever you want comes true."

Silence came between the two as their dance ended. They were slightly distracted when everyone clapped. But immediately after the claps ended, Weimin asked.

"It's too much," Viper said. Weimin chuckled as he shook his head. "Nothing you ask for is too much or extreme to me Viper. Please tell me."

"Okay..." She gulped...

"How about a family?"

Weimin paused. "Run that by me again?"

"A family? "She asked quietly. "You and me... and a child of our own?"

Weimin froze slightly more, and gulped a little. Luckily it wasn't detected by his new bride, but he then saw Viper staring at something with a hint of envy in her eyes... it was Po and Tigress with Koi, who was laughing and squealing as he spotted a bit of icing on his fathers nose, before offering his mom some of the cake too. Po picked it up for him, and then placed a small bit of icing on Koi's nose as well as Tigress to make it even for himself. After a few minutes, Koi's eyes began to droop, and he was soon sleeping in his mothers arms, the icing still on his nose. Tigress rested her chin on his head, eyes closed as she rocked herself, but not the chair, back and forth. Both knew she was probably humming at that point, because they were used to her doing this seeing she had always done it since Koi was born, and as she did so, as always, Po would hold his whole family in his arms, as if he was the only, or main source of protection they will ever need, and they weren't to worry about anything.

He inhaled, bowing down his head before looking at Viper, who turned to look at him.

"You really think we can be... like them?" He asked. "Despite..."

Viper gasped and the closed her eyes. She knew all to well what he was referring to.

"I'm sorry Weimin." She said. "I completely forgot..."

"Don't be..." Weimin smiled as he kissed her cheek. "When I proposed to you, I made a promise that I would never give up, I will never rest until you are truly happy... If you want this... you will have it."

"Are you sure? You had such a rough past..."

"Didn't _Tigress_ have a rough past?" He pointed out. "Growing up in a rough orphanage, forced to train at a young age... never had that relationship a father and daughter should have..."

"But Po was there to give her all the love she missed out on."

"Exactly." He smiled. "With you, I'll be able to do the same thing."

Viper smiled back at him. "You really think so?"

He kissed her on the check, before whispering; "I _know _so." He inhaled slightly. "But I only ask one thing."

"Anything for you," she said. "What is it?"

He looked down at the ground, but Viper never followed his gaze. "I need _time._" He finally said softly. Viper opened her mouth, but then she gulped slightly.

"I understand." She replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked it guys! <strong>

**Question for you all for a story I'm going to write for something else; What title can you come up with for a book about the relationship between father and daughter?**

**Please answer this question and leave suggestions!**

**Chapter 2 coming soon! And sorry I didn't update my stories sooner! So much has been going on... It's too graphic to display on this page... Or to PM... but don't worry about me. It's best not to worry then to find out...**

**Anyways, do review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Students, I just received a message from the Dragon Warrior," said Master Shifu one morning. The seriousness in his voice made Mantis, Crane, Monkey, Viper, and Weimin froze in their poses. The spoons fell out of their grips and all landed on the table with a clatter at the same time before hitting off the floor one after the other. Time has sped by, and we are now in Autumn, two years after the wedding of Viper and Weimin, where there was much concern the in Palace, mainly because of the tone Shifu was using.

"What is it?" Asked Weimin. "Is he, Tigress and Koi alright?"

Shifu looked at them all, swallowing slightly, before saying in a low, worrying voice; "It's Tigress."

Crane rose immediately, the tips of his feathers pressing against the table almost too violently for anyone to look at it without wincing slightly. "What happened?" He gulped worriedly as he added. "Is she okay?"

Shifu shook his head. "Po awoke this morning to her sounding very ill. She was unable to eat yesterday, and when she attempted, she couldn't go as far as one bite. He asked us to look after Koi here while he calls a healer to visit her at home, and to find out whats wrong with her."

"What about Mr. Ping?" Asked Monkey.

"Mr. Ping has a lot of time on his wings at the moment to cope with, and we can't have him looking after Koi while worrying about everything else."

"Wait," Mantis interrupted. "Hasn't Tigress not been herself for the past few days?" He received a nod from Shifu and the others at the same time. "Why hasn't he done something about it?"

"Come on guys." Said Crane, rising his wings up into a shrug. "I don't mind if Weimin admits it, but the rest of us must know Tigress well at _this_ point. We all, apart from Weimin and Po, knew her since we were either kids, or teenagers."

"Crane's right." said Monkey, picking up the spoons one by one. "We all know she will always insist she's fine all the time, even when she's not, and we could all see it."

There were mumbles of agreement from each of the students.

"Do you want one of us to go down and pick up Koi?" Asked Weimin.

Shifu shook his head. "No, Po is going to send Koi here while he's on the way to fetch a healer."

"All on his own?" Asked Weimin. "But the child's only seven years old, you can't _possibly_ think he would be able to protect himself when he gets attacked?"

"Tigress was out sorting out bandit raids at that age," pointed out Shifu. "So I can't see why Koi can't do the same. The child has been under his parents teachings since he could walk, and like his mother, he is a very quick learner."

In case you guys didn't get it, Po and Tigress have long moved out of the Jade Palace, and were currently living in a custom made house by the entrance of the village with their son. They were staying in the palace after they were married until they were looking for someone to build their house. This was when Koi was only newly born, and when he cried a lot, keeping everyone in the palace awake most of the night. Viper and Weimin have moved out too, into their own little house in the Valley, but they felt like coming in early for training that morning. Not just out of boredom, but also obvious force of habit.

"Now, try and make some time for training before Koi arrives" the elder panda instructed.

"Yes master," they all replied as they rose to bow at him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Hour Later.<strong>_

After several runs around the each stations, all students went to the main courtyard to meditate while the sun was still rising. It had now burned away the previous night, and the sky was now a light pink with a hint of crimson panted in parallel lines four centimeters apart from each other. All was quiet... until they heard someone stumble up the steps as they panted heavily, and they heard a small voice saying; 'Easy Master... easy!' And they all leapt up, all running for the gate at once. By the time they made it and opened the heavy gate fully, they found Koi, looking at them all worriedly for one second... before turning to his father the next. Po was breathing heavily, and looked really scared and panicky... whilst holding Tigress bridal style in his arms. She certwinly didn't look the best; her eyes had heavy bags under them, her forehead and arms were slightly damp, her breathing was soft, and she was shaking slightly, as if she was in the winter weather without any overalls, even though it was only autumn. A villager was right beside Po, holding a plain white sheet out fully, obviously for Tigress to cure her slight shivers.

"Tigress!" Viper flew towards the Panda as Koi ran for Monkey, who embraced the little cub with a hug, as Master Shifu can running out of nowhere, and quite fast too.

"Po," said Shifu as the serpent checked Tigress over. "I thought you were sending Koi to us and then getting a healer to visit your house," he said.

"That's... what I... was planning... to do," breathed Po heavily. "But she... insisted... that she was OK..."

"Of course," the rest said in unison.

"And then... half way out the door... she collapsed... I wasn't thinking straight..." His breath was starting to come back. "The healer said she... has a fever... of some sort. I just panicked and ran here."

"Good thing I was just leaving my house to run errands to end up bumping into him," pointed out the villager, who was of course, the healer. "I knew right away she had a fever... He was running to find me, with her in his arms, and the child running behind him. The child! Oh heavens!" He spun to Koi and checked quickly. "The poor poppet had no idea what was going on!"

"No need for you... to worry," they heard Tigress whisper. Her eyes opened, and watched her hold on a tuft of fur on Po's chest, breathing slowly. "I just felt dizzy... I'm okay now... honestly."

Koi turned and walked to his mother. Even though he was seven years old, he was more mature then the other children in the whole Valley. When other boys in the village would be playing in the mud or chasing each other with sticks to poke them with, Koi would be sitting quietly in his room, reading or playing with the action figures his father had as a child, or unless his parents allowed him to go wild every now and again. He knew when something was up, even when the others didn't. He was holding onto her paw, trying to comfort her and everyone them, even though he was the one he needed comforting.

"No your not mama," he said. "Your not well and the healer is going to help you get better, and you will allow it."

This made Tigress look at her son weakly, but she was able to put on a smile for her son. He stared into her eyes when she held his paw.

"Alright..." She said... but then her pupils shrunk, and she started coughing, really loud and groggy like... like something that you would let out before you begin throwing up... Everyone was trying their best not to panic, but Po knew she was close to actually puking, and ran to the medical wing, with the healer, and Master Shifu following him.

"Look after Koi!" Shifu called. "And one of you go fetch Mr. Ping. It's urgent, and he must come."

"On it!" Said Crane immediately, and he leapt into the air and swam through the air quickly, leaving everyone with a slight suspense chill down their spines.

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting in the kitchen, awaiting for Po, Shifu, or the healer to return to tell them about Tigress' well being. Koi was sitting between them all in what now felt as the small kitchen, twiddling his thumbs as he hung his head, acting just like his father when he gets nervous. His face was hidden so no one could see the worry, but they knew what he was experiencing, and what possible reactions could come to surface. There was a pat on his back here, or a ruffle of the fur on his head there... and an offering for water or tea at one point placed before him, but the cup was left untouched most of the while, allowing the water stand as still as time itself. Crane was still out to fetch Mr. Ping, but no one was really thinking about how long he was taking and where he would be right now.<p>

"It's been so long since we heard anything about her..." Said Weimin, pacing back and forth. He paused and looked at everyone. "Shouldn't one of us go and check and see if she's alright?"

"I will," Monkey volunteered. Mantis was sipping on some tea, but then he paused, and placed it down. "I don't think that is a good idea," he said. "They won't let you in at all, especially Shifu when something as mysterious like this occurs, in case it spreads to any of us."

Everyone looked at Koi, knowing that Mantis was mostly pointing out towards him alone. Viper was looking at a part of the table, her eyes fixed on the lining in the tables craft, deep in thought til Weimin cleared his throat.

"Viper," he said quietly. "Can I have a word with you for a minute?"

The serpent looked up at her husband, before seeing everyone was looking at them with question. With a silent nod, they excused themselves, and slithered out of the kitchen, and out the front door of the student barracks, and closed the door behind them. The breeze welcomed them into the outside world, making the atmosphere calmer then the one that was going on inside. Silence grew around them, nothing but rustle of the trees were heard.

"Well," Viper chuckled uneasily. "Today isn't treating us well."

"Yeah," Weimin breathed out. "We're literally just waiting for the axe to fall!"

Viper gasped and looked at him with instant fear, before giving him a slight shove. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Don't say that!" Viper hissed, before Weimin realized what he said that made her feel fear, and he covered his mouth.

"Sorry!" He whispered. "I didn't mean to say it that way..."

"Quick! Re-word it!" She scolded, but she giggled.

"OK, OK," he looked up to the sky. "Um... we are literally waiting for... the sun to rise?"

Viper looked up to the sky too, narrowing her eyes as she looked at the sun, it was higher then it was when Po and Tigress came into the court yard. But once she thought it over, she made it out as a positive way.

"Close enough," she said. "But _much _better then what you said earlier."

"Pardon that," Weimin sighed. "Viper the reason why I took you out here is that... we need to talk about something..."

He felt the azure eyes fall upon him, full of panic. "What is it?" He heard her say.

"It's about..." He took a deep breath, before turning to meet them with his. "It's about what happened the night before."

Viper froze, and turned to look at the scenery around them. She knew where this was going... and she sighed.

"I know what you are referring to," she said quietly. "But now is really_not_ the time to tell the others..."

"And that's understandable. But once this is over and done with, what will we do then?"

"Simple..." She inhaled deeply. "We will tell them everything. And show what they need to see... they'll be so happy... but now? It's not on the agenda."

Weimin nodded. "Alright. That's all I needed to talk about..." However, when they were making their way back inside, he asked her; "how are you holding up about Tigress?"

"It's hard to say," Viper stopped, and looked at the door leading to the kitchen where they were right in front of them. It was now closed over, and was hiding their conversation from everyone else's ears. "None of us have seen Tigress since the court yard."

"Didn't you check her over back _in_ the court yard?"

"Yeah, she was in a cold sweat, and she wouldn't tell what was wrong."

"The poor girl...I hate to be mean to her... but I wish she wasn't like that sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, she bottles things up. Doesn't say a word about anything that is wrong. Like this morning, why didn't she see a healer sooner? Why did she tell herself that she was alright, when she wasn't?"

Viper understood what he meant by, and began to explain to him, Tigress was always like that.

"She doesn't think much about her health," looking around cautiously, she added; "Especially since Koi was born. His life comes before hers, his health comes before hers. _He _is her main priority now as well as protecting the valley, and she doesn't think much of herself anymore... which worries me a lot. She makes sure she's extra careful during missions so he doesn't grow up without her being there-"

"Viper? Weimin?"

Both serpents spun around, to find Shifu standing to their right, supporting himself on his walking stick. He didn't seem to have the concerned look on his face as he did this morning... instead, there was a look of surprise.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked. "Has Crane returned with Mr. Ping yet?"

"No," replied Viper. "And us? We were talking about something outside..."

"I see... well you can now bring Koi to see his mother now."

"Is she alright? Does she have anything that could be spread?"

"No, she's fine, but she wishes to see her son immediately."

Weimin slithered in to fetch Koi, who came bobbing out a few minutes later... followed by everyone else in the kitchen.

"Koi," Shifu said quietly. But he was quickly interrupted by the sound of Mr. Ping panicking, calling out for Po, and his grandson, asking questions aloud for everyone to glance at on one another, and soon watched the flustered goose make his way down to them, wings open to embrace the cub.

"Grandpa Ping!" Koi claimed as they hugged.

"Where is your mother and father?" He turned to everyone, "are they alright? Why didn't they come to me to let me know?"

"We can't discuss this now Mr. Ping," said Viper. "We received word that Master Tigress is alright, but she needs to rest."

"All she wants right now is Koi," added Shifu, "but that doesn't stop you from seeing your son."

"Well what are we waiting for!" Mr. Ping claimed. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Everyone just arrived outside the medial wing with heavy worries upon their shoulders. Even though they got the news Tigress was now stable, and didn't have anything that could spread... but it wasn't enough to make them less relaxed about the whole thing. Mr. Ping had his wing around Koi to comfort him, and encouraged him to enter the room with a happy face when he sees his mother. The healer (who is a rabbit) was standing outside, washing his paws in a basin, with a satisfied expression when he turned to see them all standing there.<p>

"Dragon Warrior," he called. "Your father, friends, and son are here."

"Is everything alright in there now Po?" Asked Weimin aloud. They heard someone walking towards the door... they watched it open to find Po, looking a little tired... but his eyes were a little unsettled, and wild looking.

"Papa!" Koi said joyfully. This caught Po's attention, and he embraced both his son, and his father in his arms.

"Why didn't you come and get me!" Mr. Ping scolded. "You know what I'm like if I'm not informed of these things!"

"Sorry dad... I wasn't thinking straight," replied Po, sounding slightly out of breath still. "You two can go in... I just wanna stand out for a few minutes with the guys..."

The two went in with Master Shifu and the healer without a moments hesitation... and as soon as the door closed, Po let himself drop to the ground.

"Po?" Crane tilted his head as Po rolled over onto his back, closing his eyes. "Are you alright?"

Po reopened his eyes. Everyone peered at them to find joy, surprise, and curiosity.

"What happened?" Asked Viper. "What was wrong with Tigress?"

"Oh guys..." Po soon stared to cry, and this worried them big time.

"Po?" Viper slithered up slowly. "Please tell us what happened? We're getting worried."

"It's just... I'm so happy."

"Why what is it? Tell us already!" Monkey leapt onto Po. He lifted his friends head with one hand... and started slapping his face repeatedly back forth with the other. But Po's face didn't change... nor did he react. "Po! Snap out of it man!" Soon, Po_did _snap out of it, and reacted by slapping Monkey back with one across the face.

"You snap out of snapping me out of it!" He said back.

"WELL THEN JUST TELL US ALREADY!" Everyone shouted at last- but were interrupted by screaming from within the other room. They all ran in, not to find anyone being attacked by bandits... but Koi was jumping up and down, full of absolute glee as he punched the open above him. Mr. Ping was singing his praises as Shifu and the Healer were smiling at them. All eyes soon averted went straight to Tigress, who was lying down on the bed by the wall in front of them, eyes open, a cloth resting on her forehead... but a big smile was on her face... so everyone knew it was nothing bad.

"Tigress?" Mantis hopped over to her, and perched on her stomach. "Can you, of all people, _please _tell us what's going on?"

"Didn't Po not tell you?" She asked.

"NO! HE DIDN'T!" The rest of the five yelled in annoyance. The suspense was literally_killing _them._  
><em>

"Alright, calm down." Tigress sat up as Po walked up beside her, and sat down by the foot of the bed. Koi stopped jumping about, ran, and leapt into his father's arms grinning... and even Mr. Ping shut his beak. Everyone stood in the middle of the room as the healer closed over the door. all eyes were onto Tigress when she held onto Po's paw for comfort.

"Well," she began. "I haven't been feeling the best for the past few days-"

"Of course." They all interrupted.

"Yes, and you all heard what happened this morning... the healer took tests... and... well? He found out that," she stopped and looked at Koi. "You wanna tell them Koi?"

"Yes mama," he jumped up, raising his arms, and declared;

"I'm going to be a big brother!"

"WHAT?!" They all shouted in shock, confusing Koi slightly.

"Didn't you hear me?" He questioned innocently. Po and Tigress chuckled as he continued. "Mama's going to have another baby, and I'm the big brother!"

"We heard-" Weimin stammered. He and Viper stared at each other with surprise. Silence engulfed the whole room. The echoing of the little boy's answer for his parents was no longer aloud for all to listen to together... but it echoed in the back of their minds. "Just... speechless."

"Well I'm not! Congratulations!" Monkey ran to hug Po, then Koi, and then Tigress, while being joined by the others... excluding the two snakes. Everyone looked at them curiously.

"Are you guys okay?" Asked Tigress. She tried to stand alone, but still feeling a little tired, she got support by her husband.

"Yeah! Of course! Couldn't be happy for the both of you! It's just..." Viper glanced to see her own husband smiling at her. "We... actually have news too..."

"And that is?" Shifu motioned his wrist in a circular motion to encourage his students. Silence filled the spaces again... and then Weimin began to back out of the room.

"One moment... please." And then he was gone. They only had to wait a few minutes before his came back, but he came back with something wrapped up in a silken cloth. All eyes followed as he slowly, but gently, placed it on the floor, and then they widened big time when Viper took a deep breath, and removed the cloth... to reveal as small, delicate egg. Tigress' eyes lit up as everyone celebrated with another around of cheering.

"Woohoo!" Po punched the air. "We got another one coming!"

Shifu did nothing but just simply watch all his students hugging both expecting couples with a smile, and when going to the Peach tree that night to meditate, he prayed to Ooguay his thanks, and in hope for more happiness in years to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! chapter 2 done!<strong>

**And woah! Double surprise for both couples! Two new babies under way!**

**Can't wait to see what goes on in chapter three?**

**Stay tuned by following me and this story!**


End file.
